I'll be waiting
by Arabella-xox
Summary: What if/ alternate ending for Il Tavolo Bianco. I cant help but imagine what Jane would have done if he had the courage to tell her why he was really at her door with cannoli. Planning to be 3-4 chapters, but this is my first fanfic so would appreciate any feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be waiting**

Jane calmly walks away with his eyes focused on the damp pathway beneath his feet as Lisbon stares after him, tears dripping silently down her blushed cheeks. He'd finally plucked up the courage, finally gained the strength to be honest with her, and it was all crushed with just one opening of a door. Why him? Why did it have to be him? One look at Lisbon's face and he would have caved, he'd have told her everything; he would tell her anything she wanted to hear. But him? No. One look at him and he realised how inferior he was to the other suitor. He could never outshine Pike, he is perfect for her. His tall, slim figure, his dark hair and intense eyes, his positive can-do attitude and honesty.

Memories he had subconsciously tucked away neatly into his memory palace floated into the forefront of his mind, small and insignificant, but special enough to him that he would sit and reminisce when he was feeling down. He had a whole wing in his memory palace reserved for Lisbon and her wit. Her big green eyes staring up at him when he complimented her, her pink blush that travelled from her cheeks and down her chest whenever he admired her, her hugs she gave, albeit rare which were the best hugs he'd possibly ever received.

Why should Pike stop him? He wanted Lisbon long before Pike knew she even existed. He loved her, and he knows she loved him once. He knows she waited for those letters to arrive, and would sit and depict every sentence hoping it would give her some clue of where he was. He knew she felt that way about him before the FBI, and he knew he hadn't changed. So why would she not love him now?

Jane stopped half way down the street. Jane was known for his observation skills and he knows he saw her crying when he left. It was obvious she was upset, and he knew she could be picky about her sugary deserts but his instincts were telling him it definitely was not about the cannoli.

He had to go back and find out whilst he still had a small amount of courage left.

Turning around he began jogging down the darkened street heading back towards the petite woman's house.

Lisbon looked after Jane long after he had disappeared around the corner. She should be happy. She was currently cuddling with her boyfriend and had just received a lovely desert and a blessing from her best friend to be with the supposed man of her dreams. So why did she feel like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and dragged down the pathway with the man who just left.

She knew she should have stopped him. She should have demanded he tell her why he was here before he could spin her some unlikely tale to get away from her. He must have had something on his mind; it was 11:30 for god's sake! Colleagues do not knock on other colleagues doors unless it is something really important. Then again, it is Jane. And they're not just colleagues. She isn't sure how to describe what their relationship is anymore, but it is definitely not colleagues.

She should have stopped him. She should have told him Pike would leave and they would eat cannoli and actually talk like they used to. She should have told him she missed him, and his smile, and his annoying batshit crazy schemes and unpredictability. She knew she loved him, way more than she could ever love Marcus, but she was also stubborn and wanted Jane to make the first move.

She was trembling now from the chill in the air and her drying tears, just ready to turn around as her stubbornness had prevailed when she saw Jane hop over the low stone wall of her garden and stop three metres away from her.

They both stood still and stared at one another, not sure what to do next. Just one intense stare from Jane and she melted, making a step towards him and just about to break the silence when Jane spoke

"I..' 'Can we…"

They both stopped and Lisbon smiled. Jane took this as his opportunity to lead.

" I'm sorry Lisbon, I shouldn't have come so late to your house, it was rude of me"

"Jane, turning up at my house late doesn't even begin to reach the top of the list of crazy things you have done"

Lisbon smiled however Jane's face fell at the memories of some of the things he had done over the years.

"I'm joking, Jane"

"No, you're not"

"Well..." Lisbon paused. She might as well be honest. "No, I guess I'm not"

"I…I did mean to knock on your door at this time, I just didn't mean to interrupt you and Pike, it was silly of me to think you would be alone"

"It's okay"

They stood gazing at each other. Lisbon caved into the tension first, and remembering someone was waiting for her inside, she smiled forlornly at Jane and made a move towards her porch.

"Lisbon?" Jane strained. She looked back with hope in her eyes and her heart in her mouth.

"Can we talk?"

Lisbon sighed a breath of relief and could feel her tears welling.

"…You know we can, if you want to"

"Can we talk tonight...like when Pike goes home? Or if he doesn't… then can he? I know its trouble for you, but it wouldn't be right if I weren't causing you any trouble" He attempted to lighten the mood before he ran away and let the darkness consume him.

"…Give me an hour". Jane nodded and they both smiled at one another, eyes never leaving the other. This was it. This was his chance to tell her how he feels and if she doesn't want his love then she will go to D.C and he never has to face the humiliation.

"Il come to your airstream once I' m free, and you know…" She pointed back towards her door, signalling she needs to get rid of Pike without offending him. Jane feels love bubble in his chest as he observes the excitement and anticipation of what is to come flood her Beautiful greens. He turns and begins to walk down the path for a second time that evening.

"I'll be waiting".


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be waiting**

 **Authors note: thank you guys so much for all of the kind reviews! I absolutely love the feedback! I haven't been able to update as fast as I wanted to because of a hectic work schedule the past couple weeks, but I have some time off now so hopefully can update more frequently and start another Mentalist story as well as this one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Carefully closing the front door, Lisbon leans her head against the cold wood, willing her brain to think of the perfect excuse to get away from Marcus. She never meant for him to be involved in this, and he really didn't deserve it. He looked after her, wanted to show her how to be a normal couple, in a normal house, with normal jobs and a normal family. He didn't break laws, he didn't lie and he would never run away from her. On paper he was perfect.

That was the problem though, he was perfect.

She hated perfect; despised it in fact. She had spent her whole life growing up in a less than perfect home with the less than perfect family. She couldn't stand the feeling of having to act a certain way, just so she looked perfect. She could already sense an underlying tension between her and Marcus, where she would have to bite her tongue when he told her to hush in the movie theatre, or would rearrange the magazines on her side table, or would complain she was drinking too much damn coffee. Both her work and personal life had roughed her up around the edges, and she knew she was emotionally damaged; a bit like Jane. That's probably why she grew attracted to him, they both understood exactly what the other was feeling without having to say a word. Sure he caused her grief, and she spent 90% of her time telling him that he was a pain in her ass and could go to hell, but they were the things that made her day so much easier to bare. It isn't that Marcus isn't as good as Jane, it's that he just isn't Jane at all. Marcus is too perfect and would be a brilliant partner for another woman, but she knew deep down he wasn't on her level; not like Jane is.

Her current problem was she was too nice. Jane was currently waiting in his airstream for her whilst she still had a patient Marcus waiting in her front room. She wanted to trust her heart so badly, but she wasn't used to this. She always followed what her head told her to do, and that way she couldn't get hurt by anyone, and although Jane had managed to hurt her more than once, as a general rule it had worked out pretty well. If she followed her heart, it has potential to be crushed multiple times over, and she doesn't think she can bounce back from it anymore – it's too much.

With her internal debate still flowing in her mind, she warily enters the living room and perches on the corner of the couch.

"Pike.."

Unlocking the airstream, Jane jumped up the steps and flipped on the lights. He was going to tell Lisbon the truth, in his airstream. He set about cleaning to make sure it was nice and cosy for when Lisbon arrived and made himself a cup of tea to calm the nerves currently sending shockwaves through his limbs and through his thudding chest. He had almost forgotten what being nervous had felt like. It had been years since he had pursued a woman for obvious reasons, and this was not just anyone. How do you tell your best friend you don't see them that way? That you're not hugging them to be polite, but because you just want to know what their touch feels like?

Oh God he sounded like something from Mills and Boon, she was going to hate that. She would probably laugh and then continue to tease him for the rest of his miserable life.

1 hour and twenty minutes later, Jane is positive his body is going to implode on itself. Maybe she went back inside and Pike whisked her off her feet and upstairs to prove his masculinity, or she decided he was too much of a pain and she didn't want the hassle anymore. Or even worse, what if she had tried to come and something had happened to her, it would be typical for him after all.

Just as the fear began to settle low in his stomach it was replaced with panic as he heard the crunching of footsteps and then three tentative knocks on the airstream. Blue eyes shot up and pierced through the metal door, like a deer caught in headlights. Mind kicking into gear he reaches for the lock and pushes the door open, allowing the light of the airstream to cast shadows on her figure. Lisbon steps into the airstream and Jane automatically places his hand on her lower back as their bodies graze each other from the close proximity.

"Hi"

"Hi…"

"would you like some tea, Coffee? "

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to need something stronger" Lisbon releases in her low, breathy tone.

"ahh, well then you're in luck, I have just the thing". Grabbing two tumblers and a bottle of Scotch, Jane makes himself comfortable next to Lisbon on the couch, making sure to leave enough space between them. Lisbon pours the amber liquid and brings the glass to her mouth, taking a small sip and leaving the glass resting against her lower lip. He knew she was nervous; it was one of her easy tells. He had seen it on numerous occasions at work Christmas parties and gala's when men in cheap suits would attempt to hit on her.

He liked having the upper hand in this particular situation, so he watched as she twisted in her seat with uneasiness, looking back between her eyes and her lips. He heard a faint intake of breath through her lips before she recomposed herself. The tension consumed every corner of the room, a heavy heat settling in the atmosphere. This was not how he thought his day was going to go when he woke up this morning.

"So…?"

"did Pike go home?"

"you made me drive all the way out here to ask about Pike?"

"No, no of course not, I'm just trying to be polite. It must have been awkward get rid of him"

"well yeah, it was. I did it because what you wanted to say seemed important" Lisbon said, beginning to get flustered with the useless small talk. This is not what she came here for.

A long silence passed where they both continued to look at one another then look into their laps, not knowing who was going to crack first. They both knew what the other wanted. Jane knew she must still have feelings for him, the same way it was undeniable his attraction and care for her. The problem was Lisbon needed him to say it first. She deserved that from him after everything he had put her through over the years, but he just didn't quite know what to say that would seem appropriate for the enormity of the situation. They both looked at the other, Jane pulling a face that he thought would convey his thoughts, and how desperate he was. Lisbon looked at him her eyes round and innocent, imploring him to say something, anything that would mean she wouldn't feel like she was wasting her time. Defeated, she set her glass down and stood up ready to leave.

"Lisbon wait!" Jane grabbed her wrist to pull her back.

"I have been waiting 12 years Jane, you don't get to make me feel bad anymore!"

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, quite the opposite actually. I'm just not used to this, you know that"

"used to what? Being honest with me. God Jane" she released her wrist from his grip "you are so confusing"

"me confusing what about you! I can't do anything right at the moment. Before I left we were so close and I thought things would go back to that, but all you have done is try to ignore me. Your upset when I try and spend time with you, then your upset when I'm trying to give you space you said you needed. How's that for confusing!"

"Exactly Jane!" Lisbon was practically blowing steam out of her ears now, how could one man cause so many emotions all at the same time? "you just thought things would go back to the way they were, me your sidekick, always doing what you say and just going along for the ride. Never knowing what is truly happening but going along with it anyway, because you tell me to. That's not enough anymore Jane. You were gone for two years, people change Jane". Lisbon defiantly crossed her arms over her chest, signalling she wasn't budging on the matter.

Jane sighed and looked down, hands fiddling with the ageing ring on his finger. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to believe he had hurt her. That was not his intentions at all. He loved her.

"I..I know. I know I didn't treat you the way you deserved, but I had reasons for that. Valid ones. Ones that would keep you alive and safe and unharmed. And I know you hate that but I did it anyway and I don't regret it". Jane made a step towards her but she turned her head and took a step back, waist hitting the edge of the counter. "But I wanted things to be different when I came back. I had it all planned out, but then I went to the detention suite and you didn't want me interfering with you, and then Marcus Pike came along and every chance I thought I had kept being taken from me. I have tried hard to tell you how I feel, tonight being one of them".

Lisbon sighed "you can still tell me Jane, we have all night"

Jane could feel the moisture in his eyes from the emotions that were bubbling on the surface. He had been desperate for this moment to happen, and now it was here he felt like he was ruining it.

He looked her dead in the eyes. "I love you, Teresa". Lisbon stopped breathing, mouth gaping open then closing again when she realised no words would come out. "I love you, and I have loved you for a long time. Please do not go to D.C with Pike. He is a good man, and it's selfish of me and weak but I won't last a day without you being here. I have lost one love before; I really don't want to lose another to my own stupidity".

Tears were now silently pouring down Lisbon's face as relief washed over her entire body. "Please say something, Teresa. Even if you want to tell me to go to hell, I'll take that. I just need to know you're going to do what makes you truly happy. I will suffer a thousand times over to make sure you have what you deserve". Worried, Jane steps towards her and pushes a strand of her from her face, slowly lowering both hands to her upper arms. Instantaneously Lisbon grasps her fingers around his wrists to keep him close. Recognising her acceptance of his touch, his hands drift upwards passing her collar bone and cupping her cheeks, all the while her hands staying firmly placed on his. Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes, Lisbon whispers "Why did you never tell me before?" "tell you what before?"

Lisbon gives him a pointed look and a mischievous grin appears on his face. It slowly drops again and turns into a frown. "a million reasons. You wouldn't be safe, we wouldn't be able to act on it, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself once I told you, you weren't ready. There are a million reasons Teresa, but I can't have you leave with another man without knowing that it wasn't in all your head. You weren't imagining it".

"you are pain in the ass, you know that?"

Jane let out a low chuckle, not wanting to break the serenity of the moment. He looked down at her lips and had never been so tempted; he felt free. Lisbon stared back at him knowing what was on his mind. "well, just in case your psychic abilities have failed you this time…I feel the same way" Lisbon's breath blowing onto his face. He smiled lovingly, feeling the moment was surreal. Their eyes settled one another as their faces were slowly drifting close together, but not quite touching. "so, can I take you on a date?" Lisbon's face inched closer to his, "Maybe"

"maybe?" he chuckled, nose now sliding against her own. "well.. I need to keep you on your toes, a clever man such as yourself" she licked her lips and the tip of her tongue came into contact with his upper lip.

Jane groaned lowly and strained his lips to touch hers slightly, so close she could feel the movement of his lips as he spoke. "I have no doubt about that, Teresa". Goosebumps spreading across her skin, she could feel his right hand entwine with her hair, softly stroking across her scalp; his presence was intoxicating.

"Jane, we can't do this. I need to go. I haven't broken up with Pike".

Jane closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers, trying desperately to compose himself. He knew she wouldn't cheat but it honestly hadn't crossed his mind. "Your right. We shouldn't do anything tonight, not if Pike is still in the picture"

"I will break up with him. I just, haven't yet. It would be right". They broke apart slowly, not wanting to let the other go, enjoying the warmth way too much. She needed to leave. She needed to break up with Pike and think on her own. She was currently dating one man whilst stood in the arms of another wanting to rip every last shred of clothing off. She picked up her keys without breaking eye contact, turning at the very last second to open the door and step down on the grass.

"I hope you break up with him soon, Teresa. Tomorrow is a new day, all bets are off".

Lisbon quivered at the thought of Jane actively pursuing her, and the roguish look in his eye told her he meant it.

She was already looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be waiting**

 **Thank you everyone who has written a review, I welcome any feedback! I think I amgoing to start a new story as well so if anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to be written about then please message me, I hope you enjoy the chapter x**

* * *

The next morning, Lisbon groaned as her alarm sounded indicating she needed to wake up for work. She had spent half the night conjuring up ways to let down Pike and the other half getting worked up over what would now happen with Jane. What was she supposed to tell him? "Hi Marcus, I'm not going to move to D.C , I'm breaking up with you, oh and by the way, I'm in love with my best friend". At first she wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. Then the more she thought about it, the more typical it seemed considering it involved Jane. Trust him to leave things till the last minute when she would be left in the lurch to deal with an upset Pike whilst radiating guilt over what she had done for the infuriating man. Typical Patrick Jane. She wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic that she had finally found someone she was willing to do anything to be with, or pissed that she had fallen for a deceptive genius with a devilish grin.

She had to break up with Pike today, and after all the tossing and turning that night, still hadn't figured out what she could say to make it any easier. Although she now knew she clearly did not love the man and there was no future there, Patrick or not, she still really liked him and he still deserved much more than the hand she was going to deal him today. Sighing with frustration, she reached out to the bedside table to grab her phone so she could text Pike to meet her for lunch. A wave of anxiety washed through her body when she saw the flash of Jane across her screen, telling her she had two messages. Oh god, what if he had changed his mind? What if he was panicking and backed out? What if it was just a ploy to get her to stay and now he regretted it? Her shaking fingers slid across to unlock the phone and open the messages. She couldn't help the butterfly's that settled low in her stomach and the soft smile appear on her face at the short but sweet messages he had left.

Jane: Hey, sleep well?

Jane: I'm running to that small coffee shop you like this morning on the way in, any special requests?

It wasn't much, but he had clearly been thinking about her. He knew she would not have slept well and he knew her favourite order by heart. She was kind of glad he hadn't said anything about last night; she did not want to be a cheat, and until she had broken up with Pike that is the way she would see herself if anything more happened with her and Jane. She needed to make sure she stayed away from him for the day – now it was out in the open she wasn't so sure she could act the same way they always have with each other. Now she _knows_ he has felt the same way, instead of just hoping. Hopping out of bed she runs in to the bathroom to get ready for the day, paying just that little bit more attention to her makeup and choosing a blouse she noticed Jane had always checked her out in.

* * *

Walking into the FBI bullpen, Jane placed the steaming cup of coffee and bag of pastry on Lisbon's desk, glad he had arrived before her so it was there waiting when she walked in. He was nervous. He had already messaged her this morning in hopes that she would realise he had spent all night thinking of her and not much else. He didn't want to scare her away. They had loved each other a long time, but they had been friends for longer, and he didn't want to do anything that would jeopardise the one true, genuine relationship he had had with anyone since his family's fate years ago.

Since he had told her his feelings, a huge weight finally felt like it had been lifted from his shoulders. The wait to see what would happen however was slowly replacing it. When he had finally come face to face with Red John he thought the power of killing him would release him from the guilt and depression he had managed to wrap himself up in for all those years. He expected the achievement of catching the murderer would fill him with joy and he would be free to live his life the way he wanted. He never anticipated leaving behind a life and people that, in fact, turned out to mean much more to him than revenge ever would. That's what he had spent his time realising over the period he had apart from everyone whilst hiding in Venezuela. In fact, he had realised it much sooner, as soon as the deed was done and he knew he had to flee, the heavy, heart wrenching pain that fled his body as he left a message for a woman he had no idea when he would see again. The time in Venezuela was spent mourning a relationship he had never been able to have, and coming to terms with the choices he had made in life. It was also when he realised how killing Red John never replaced the sorrow he felt for his dead wife and daughter; that took some time to come to terms with. Killing Red John had been what had kept him going in the beginning; it was what he needed to keep pushing on. Openly admitting something he had been chasing for ten years did no good was very difficult for him to accept. It also meant he had to feel guilty and hate himself all over again for the fact that killing the man had now lead him to alienate himself from the people that were the real reason he had finally recovered from his lost life. He had effectively ruined his second chance. He would constantly catch himself thinking of her, picturing her in his mind making some witty comment about his Sarong, or laughing at the magic tricks he would show ten times over to the children in the street. He promised himself in them moments that should he ever see her again, he would tell her just how much she meant to him. He clearly had some making up to do in that department. He had been back for months, and as he told her last night he had tried multiple times to tell her, but none of them times seemed good enough to convey the emotions he had come to associate with her.

Sitting on his couch, realising he was now daydreaming, he noticed Lisbon's bag on the desk and the pastry and coffee now gone. She was in Abbott's office he guessed, or the breakroom. All he needed was one look at her to fathom what she was thinking about the whole situation.

He waited for ten minutes when Lisbon strolled back over to her desk, talking to Wiley on the way as she made her way back from Abbott's office, coffee in her right hand. Dropping down into her seat, she swung around and glanced at him "thanks for the coffee, I needed it", "you did?", "I _always_ need coffee in the morning, you know that" she said teasingly as he smiled flirtatiously at her.

* * *

Pike entered the room and made a beeline for Lisbon's desk, grinning like a Cheshire cat when he saw that she was already up and out of her chair ready to leave for lunch. Little did he know it was so Jane didn't get a chance to say anything to him before she could. He had been attempting to engage her in flirtatious banter all morning, and to be honest she was finding it all over whelming and bizarre.

"Hi you, ready for lunch?"

"yeah, let's get out of here, can we go somewhere different for lunch? I need to talk to you"

"yeah sounds great, I missed you last night". Her stomach sunk as she racked her brain for a good response.

"uhh...okay. you can drive". She wanted to hit herself in the face. How insensitive could she be, really. Little did she realise she had a spectator shooting daggers in the back of Pike's head throughout the whole encounter as he grabbed her hand and led her to the lift. Turning around once she was in, she stared at Jane, dropping Pikes hand and swallowing hard when she saw the sincerity and comfort penetrating her back through his.

* * *

She sat at her desk, head resting on one hand whilst she scrolled through her computer with the other. Guilty didn't cover it. She wanted to be completely honest with Pike, which consisted of telling him about Jane and her feelings and according to him all the lies she had been telling about how much she liked him. They weren't lies. They just weren't 100% truths either. She did like him, but she had never said she loved him or that she would move thousands of miles to be with him. This wasn't what made her feel guilty though. It was the fact that she had been back in the office five minutes and the first sight of Jane and she couldn't even remember who Pike was. Why did he have such a hold on her?

Four hours later and not one word spoken between the pair, Jane decided the silence was deafening and it needed to be broken. Most had now left the office and you could cut the tension with a knife. He stood and silently made a move so he could lean over her shoulder, mouth close to her right ear, hands placed on the arm rests of her chair. He could feel her body tense, and took pleasure in the effect he could invoke.

"So, are you deliberately ignoring me because you have completely changed your mind, or are you just waiting for me to make the first move?" he whispered into her ear with a smile on his face. Turning her head slightly towards him, she smiled softly at him, "neither. I'm just in a funny mood, that's all. You haven't done anything". Looking at her this closely he could see she had been upset earlier and it bothered him. Moving around slowly he sat on the edge of the chair in front of her desk, hands in his lap.

"Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine" she said with an uncomfortable look on her face as she realised Jane had figured out what had happened with Marcus.

"You've been crying, did he upset you?"

"No he didn't", Jane gave her a pointed look, "well…he did but I kind of deserved it, it's no big deal"

"No you didn't Teresa. It's late, stop working, let's go eat" he gave her a shy look, alternating between looking at his hands and her face, "I would have asked you out on a date this evening seeing as it's a Friday and all, but something is telling me you want something you can eat with your hands and paper napkins over fine silver cutlery and portions the size of my thumb. Comfort food, its good for the soul".

For once her head and heart were in the same place. It was Friday night, she was no longer attached to Marcus, and the man who she had undoubtedly fallen in love with had asked her to go for dinner. And she didn't even have to dress up. Although part of her was disappointed about that; she was kind of looking forward to seeing Janes reaction if she put on a black dress especially for him.

Raising her eyebrows at his confession, she licked her bottom lip and shyly smiled back at him replying with a simple "okay" to which he grinned widely and stood, placing one hand on her lower back as he lead her out of the office.

* * *

Sitting in the corner of a Texican café whilst sharing a plate of nachos and iced tea, Jane didn't think he could be any happier. As soon as they had left the office he had worked his magic and got Lisbon laughing in no time, and she hadn't stopped smiling since. He felt like he was sixteen again going on his first real date. He couldn't stop staring. Now everything was in the open it was difficult to not do it. He could finally give her the attention he wanted and knew she wouldn't freak out about it. His eyes didn't leave hers as she spoke about all the things she did with her time back in Canon River when her work hours weren't so long.

"So, you don't miss Venezuela? It must have been nice living by the beach with no job to get up at 5am for"

"yeah…well…it's not so much a paradise when no one speaks your language and you don't have the person there you want to share it all with"

Lisbon's smile mellowed as she contemplated what to say to him. There was still an ounce of doubt in her mind that everything he was saying was just a con. Call it an old habit, but she had learned a long time ago to not take anything the man says at face value. "you know, you've never talked about it. What happened before you left, I mean", interrupting before she could really delve into the past he replied "its intentional Teresa. It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I don't want you to think of me as the man I was when I left. I also don't think I could handle the guilt if you told me all the mess I left you to deal with either. We're both different than we were before, having time apart. I want you to know me as I am now, a completely different person to when you first met me. I want you to know you can trust me Teresa, you always could".

He reached across the table slowly to entwine his fingers around hers, giving her time to back away if she wanted. She gripped his in return and softly stroked his thumb, her eyes twinkling with appreciation at his words. Why the hell couldn't he have said this months ago instead of getting himself locked up in a detention suite? She would have moved states regardless of the job offer.

"That's all I needed to know"

* * *

It was late now as he walked up her garden path, deja vu setting in from the previous night when the circumstance wasn't so great. His hand was loosely linked with hers as she dug around in her bag for her keys. Reaching and unlocking the door, she turned and looked at Jane, caught off guard by the smouldering look he was giving her. She would invite him in, god she wanted to! But she didn't want to come across desperate, or promiscuous. If only he would make the first move…Pulling herself out of her less than innocent thoughts she said goodnight to him.

"Thank you for dinner Jane, I enjoyed it"

"it's my pleasure, Lisbon. I'll message you tomorrow?"

"Sure". Having taken her opening the door but not inviting him in as a clear sign she wasn't ready, he held in his desire to kiss her and leaned in, hand cupping her chin, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek instead. "Night, Teresa" he whispered. Eyes meeting with such close proximity, he could see her pupils had dilated and could feel the shiver that ran down her spine, "Night Patrick".

He turned and slowly made his way back down the path.

Patrick.

She had called him Patrick.

She never called him Patrick unless she really wanted something from him. Screw it. Giving in to his desires, it took him all but 5 seconds before he did a U turn and jogged back up the steps, knocking vociferously on her door. Confused by his return, she opened the door and before she knew it, she had one hand in her hair and one caressing her shoulder, lips fused with her own as she was backed against a wall. She briefly heard the sound of him kicking her door closed, gripping his shoulders as he pushed every inch of his body up against her own, claiming her mouth with his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, this chapter has a bit of a sexual scene in it, however as my first time writing a scene like this I was a bit worried about how it would turn out. If you want less/more graphic scenes then please review and let me know :) I didn't realise how difficult it would be to write them scenes, so kudos to those who write extremely graphic content often!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips when his hands glided down her body, slowly feeling every inch of her frame. She had never had someone handle her with such a firm yet tantalisingly soft grasp – it was mesmerising. She gripped at the collar of his shirt keeping him in place, his kisses altering from masculine and heavy to slow, languid deep strokes. She actually felt a little faint from the stimulation. Spreading her hands across the plain of his chest she gave him a little push to ease her from the wall, she had absolutely no intention of their first time having sex to be in her doorway. Catching on to what she was trying to do, he gripped her hips and began walking her backwards further into the house, until he realised he had no idea where her bedroom was. Slowly pulling apart for air, Lisbon's hands slithered down his forearms, catching his left hand in her right and turned, leading him down the hall to her room, fully intending to have her wicked way with him.

Without saying a word, she turned and looked deep into his eyes and stood on her tiptoes, pulling his mouth into a sensual kiss, unhooking the first button of his shirt. He sighed deeply and reciprocated, hands shaking as he unfastened the buttons over her breasts, feeling the rise and fall of her chest. Last one popping open, his hands examined the newly exposed skin and spread across the span of her back, aligning their bodies in the process so she could feel his excitement against her stomach. She succumbed to the desire rippling throughout her form and both became lost in a bubble of arousal.

At the exact moment he reached for her bra clasp, a shrill sound echoed throughout the home, bursting the bubble and bringing Lisbon back to her senses. Regaining her breath, she broke apart from him and span around, searching for her phone. Running out of the room, he could hear her attempt to answer the phone in her most professional voice. Alarmed that they were already going to be disturbed, he walks towards her slowly like a predator, and catches her waist, slinging his arm around her middle from behind, hands resting low on her abdomen.

"Okay Boss, see you soon" She hung up and turned in his arm, chewing on her bottom lip, wondering if she dared look him straight in the eyes. She could both see and feel his body deflate as he rested his forehead on her shoulder, realising the night was in fact, over. They had caught a case.

"Uhh…we need to go. I said I would be there in a half hour" He felt like he had just been doused with a bucket of cold water.

Whining back he said "don't do this to me Lisbon" He still had a perfect view of the blushed skin that was being held in place by black satin. He just knew Lisbon had a naughty side hidden underneath her professional demeanour. The black was a perfect contrast to her alabaster skin. Always the realist, she replied "We have to, it's our job"

"Abbott rang you, not me. I technically can stay put". A ringing was then heard from Janes back pocket and they both chuckled at the uncanny timing. Each let go of the other and Lisbon was straight back in her room fixing her blouse and running fingers through her hair, he leisurely dressed himself whilst chatting on the phone to Abbott, sneakily ogling the women before she buttoned her blouse. Within minutes they were out the door and not another word had been spoken, however a new blend of sexual tension and awkwardness had set in, and neither had any idea how to handle it.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Years. He had been waiting literally years to finally feel free of guilt to sleep with a woman. To be more specific, he had been waiting for a large amount of those years to make good on his promise to himself that should he kill Red John, he would seduce and make love to Teresa Lisbon. He could quite safely check off seduction; he was pretty sure she was thoroughly seduced. It wasn't that he even intended to seduce her; he only meant to take her out and cheer her up after all. The real problem was the lack of action following the seduction. Why did it have to be that moment that they caught a case? I mean, had he not symbolically repented enough now that he was allowed this one good thing to happen?

Albeit annoyed at the interruption of him undressing Lisbon, this wasn't what had caused such frustration and anxiety to creep into the forefront of his mind. In a way, he was relieved they had been interrupted. For one, he had wanted to make plans for such a spectacular seduction, she would be begging him to whisk her away and ravish her for days, not have some quick tryst the same day she had dumped her boyfriend. Sleeping with her held far more significance to him than that; he wanted her to know it meant something special. Secondly, once the arousal subsided, which took much longer than he had remembered it doing so, he was severely aware of the awkward air that surrounded them, and he knew Lisbon must have picked up on it too as he had spent less than 30 seconds in her presence since they left her house. Every time he would begin to walk towards her, she would conveniently find something more important to be doing than him. Be doing with him, he corrected the Freudian slip in his mind. He was only a man after all. The feeling of finally falling over the edge of friendship and diving straight for lovers with Lisbon was something he couldn't keep from clouding his mind, and he wanted to make sure the next step they took was forward, not back. Now he had a preview of what it would be like, he was more positive than ever that he wanted the whole thing. Now he had done the hard part of telling her how he felt, He realised Lisbon made him feel less scared about what would follow; it wasn't that he couldn't help but love Lisbon anymore, it was that he actually enjoyed the fact he did. His deep thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Abbott, who was chatting idly with Lisbon about the schedule for tomorrow.

"Jane, I was just telling Lisbon you can go home, there's really not much more we can do here until the morning and I don't know about you, but I am dying to go home and get into bed. I'm beat" Just at that moment Lisbon eyed Jane and he immediately knew the word 'bed' had made her recall this evenings past events in her mind. It fascinated him how she could be so closed, yet such an open book all at the same time.

"Excellent. I agree with you there Abbott. There are things I can think of that I would _much_ rather be doing right now than sitting here" He responded cryptically. He could sense Lisbon's discomfort immediately; she was practically pulsating with nerves. He knew she wasn't sure whether to leave or wait for him. They had been together before they were called in, so was it just politeness that you leave together as well? Or was that just presumptuous? The moment having well and truly passed from earlier, they both felt like they were now in a state of limbo. The room grew extremely silent, and Abbott noticing the sideway glances constantly being passed between the two, made his move to leave.

"Okay then, I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"I'll walk out with you!" Lisbon said abruptly grabbing her bag and calling "night Jane" as she strode towards the lift, a confused Abbott in tow.

Jane watched her retreating form and couldn't help but feel both slightly amused and bitter that once again his evening was ending with him on his battered couch, watching the sway of her hips as she walked away. Amused as her reaction was exactly what he expected from the agent who was tremendously awkward in any kind of emotionally charged situation, and bitter that he was finishing his night the same way he had been for the past decade.

Well that concludes my night then, he thought; awkward.

* * *

It was noon the following day and they were currently driving on their way to conduct a follow up interview with the victim's family. Lisbon couldn't help the constant fluttering of nerves in her stomach as she sat next to Jane, trying to fathom what to say to him. She could tell he was frustrated. He had tried multiple times this morning to talk to her but every time she would busy herself with some other task. She sucked at dealing with this kind of thing, that's why she had always been so against work partners getting together. At least he was trying, right? He clearly wasn't put off by what had happened and he had been casting her admiring looks all day. She just needed the right time to bring it up, that's all.

Jane could practically hear Lisbon's thought she was thinking so hard, and he rolled his eyes as he was beginning to really tire of the unusual silence between them.

"Talk to me, Lisbon"

"what? I am talking to you"

"…no, you're talking to me in your head, but not actually saying anything aloud" he stated. After a moment's silence, he softened his voice so she could hear his sincerity and asked "what's wrong, huh? Is it about the other night? Don't worry about it, we can pretend it never happened, start again". She blushed furiously at his statement, remembering how far her mask had slipped last night, and just how much he had seen. Who was he kidding? Forget about it? She would have the image of him from last night imprinted on her brain for the rest of her living days. Did the guy not realise how good he looked without a shirt? She hadn't realised how in shape he was considering he wasn't a gym bunny like the rest of the men she was surrounded by in the FBI.

"nothing's wrong, Jane. I'm just tired because we had to work late last night and now were working on the weekend, that all. Nothing more nothing less"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying!"

"high voice" he sings, and she can't help a smile spreading across her face as some of the tension between them diffuses.

* * *

She had successfully avoided him all day excluding the quick visit to the victim's family's house. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him, not that at all, but she just needed time alone to think of what she wanted to say to him. Slumping down onto her couch she turned on the TV and flicked aimlessly through the channels, settling for something easy going. After an hour of sitting there, her initial relief at being alone turned into irritation. She wanted to see him. Every time she closed her eyes memories of him declaring his love intermixed with the memory of his lips sliding over hers. She debated for another half hour, alternating between chastising herself for being so weak, and melting at the understanding and kind Jane she had witnessed all day. Maybe it was her turn to reach out to him – she didn't want him to think she wasn't interested. Texting him, she felt like a school girl with her first crush as she impatiently waited for his reply.

 _Lisbon: hey, you busy?_

 _Jane: Missing me already Lisbon?_

 _Lisbon: Yeah right! I'm starving, want to order take out with me?_

 _Jane: I'll be there in 20. Ham and Pineapple on your pizza?_

 _Lisbon: Yeah_

 _Lisbon: wait. How did you know I wanted pizza?_

* * *

Opening the door, she saw Jane stood there balancing a pizza in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"If I tell you how I know, then it will no longer be fun, Lisbon" he began immediately, answering her last text. She smiled as she takes the wine, walking into the kitchen to find a bottle opener, "go figure!"

He couldn't keep the grin from appearing on his face when she walked out carrying two wine flutes and the bottle. He honestly hadn't expected her to speak to him tonight, and so just when he had reached his airstream, thinking he was going to be left alone for another night with only his thoughts for company, he couldn't help the warm feeling that exploded in his chest when he saw she had texted him. He was surprised, that was for sure. He thought he was going to have to think of an elaborate plan to spend some time alone with her, so he could convince her there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Having been reminded the night before at just how bad at talking to one another they are, he had made a mental note to not bring anything up unless she initiated it first. They had never been one for actually sharing their feelings with anyone, and they had spent the good part of a decade in extremely close proximity to one another, yet contained how they had truly felt. He had always preferred to show his affection for her through gestures rather than having to reveal the dark, ugly truths of himself with words. And she had always understood that. He knew she did by the way they would look at one another. They could understand what the other was thinking or trying to do just by looking at their eyes, instead of having to ask. Whether it was that they were in perfect tune with one another or just insane and emotionally lagging, he wasn't sure, but he liked to think of it as their own mysterious language that no one else could possibly recognise; they were in sync.

Spending the next hour eating, drinking and talking about the case, they both relaxed and felt more at ease with each other again. There was still a tension, but Lisbon had sensed it was more of a sexual tension than awkwardness now. The lights were dimmed with a single lamp lighting the room by the couch and the lights flashing from the television screen. Having been to dispose of the pizza box, Jane slipped off his jacket and hung it over the back of a chair, flopping his body back down onto the couch making sure to leave little room between himself and Lisbon. She had clearly caught onto what he was trying to do, as her body had shifted ever so slightly to be leaning in to his, and he took it as a positive sign to place his arm round her body, bringing her in close to his chest. He began stroking her arm softly when he was caught off guard by a sound he had never before heard pass her lips – a full on girly giggle.

"What was that!?"

"You're tickling me Jane, what do you expect!"

"Hmmm…interesting. You didn't strike me as the ticklish type, I must say. But now I know…"

"JANE!" Lisbon erupted to a fit of giggles as he attacked her body from both sides, hands tickling up and down her ribs until she couldn't breathe and she found herself tumbling off the couch and crashing onto the floor, bringing a relentless Jane with her. He was clearly enjoying the light hearted fun, and it seemed cathartic to be laughing so hard after the tension that had surrounded them for so long. He didn't let up, and it was only when she worried for her safety of being able to respire that she used her strength to push him off to the floor next to her, both lying flat on their backs and out of breath.

Jane turned his head sideways, glancing down at her with a look of awe. He spoke lowly, as he didn't want to break the pleasurable atmosphere they were cocooned in "it's nice to hear you laugh Teresa, if only I heard it more often"

"You can hear it more often; you just have to actually say something amusing first!"

"I want to kiss you" her eyes shot up at him, "W…Well that's not amusing" She whispered.

"No" he shook his sideways. Both still lying side by side on the floor, he bent his head down to slowly capture her lips, kissing once, waiting for her to respond. Eyes fluttering closed she opened her mouth to him, and he deepened the kiss with his tongue. He bent his body so he was resting against one arm, body leaning over hers and his right hand relaxing on her stomach. He was warm and strong, and she found it totally irresistible. As if reading her mind, he released her lips for mere seconds whilst he pulled her to her feet and back against his body, lips merging together again as he made his way for the bedroom – he knew exactly where it was now.

Hands grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head before pushing her lightly onto the bed, where he then settled on top of her, making sure not to crush her small frame. She tried to wrap her arms around his body but before she had a chance to succeed he had trapped both wrists above her head with his left hand, right hand cupping her ass as he trailed wet kisses down her neck and lower between her breasts, softly biting between kisses. She didn't think she was any longer coherent, his movements plunging her deeper into the abyss. She knew he would make a good lover; he was a 'fake' psychic after all. He knew what everyone was thinking, all the time, most of the time before _they even knew_ they were thinking it. It figures his skills would transfer into the bedroom as well. What surprised her was just how dominant he was. He wasn't the kind of man who was hell-bent on being the most macho man in the room, the top-dog. But he was currently doing all kinds of things to her insides; he was completely overpowering and in control and she loved it.

He had managed to work his way down, unclipping her bra in the process and was now standing over her, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down her legs. She was suddenly very aware she was near naked and he was very much clothed. Just as the thought entered her mind however, he began unbuttoning his own shirt and pants, kicking his shoes and socks off in the process and throwing it all haphazardly onto the floor before hovering back over her and capturing her mouth in a soaring kiss. His hand leisurely roamed lower, until it rested underneath her panties, and she couldn't help the strangled moan that forced its way from the back of her throat when he hit the exact spot she wanted. Next thing it was all hands and kisses everywhere and she was at the point where she wasn't sure where she ended and he began; he was clearly big on foreplay.

Sometime later, she had completely lost all semblance of time, he looked into her eyes and whispered "Are you sure you want to do this?" "you can't do what you just did and then ask me that, of course I do". She could see a flicker of relief wash across his features, and then it only occurred to her that it had been literally years since he had done this. He was probably more nervous than she was, and she was now glad she had said what she did – he needed his ego to be stroked a little.

That was the last thought she had as they pushed together, moans mingling in the dense air, Jane setting a slow, torturous pace as they both finally dropped the masks they had been holding for so long.


End file.
